The present invention relates to a hanger device, particularly for suspending pipelines in buildings. Such hanger device includes a rolling-up means for rolling up and lowering the hanger of the hanger device. The rolling-up means includes a rotatable roll which is rotatably supported in a housing. The housing can be attached stationary to a support. First mating means or gripping means comprising a toothed ratchet cooperates with second mating means comprising mating teeth of a lock to lock the roll against rotation. The hanger device further includes a band or wire hanger having one end attached to the roll and the other end for supporting a pipe, or the like.
In one such hanger device, a steel band hanger is used. It is provided with thread toothing. The hanger is bent at its bottom into a loop and the loop is held by means of a fastener. The upper free end of the hanger extends into a rolling-up device. This has been used, for instance, in hose clamps (Mupro-Fix System).
In a similar hanger device, rolling-up means is employed which corresponds to the construction of a wire tensioner. It includes a winding-up roll which is radially displaceable. In its lowered position, the roll includes lock toothing that engages mating toothing in the supporting housing for the roll. This has the disadvantage that for adjusting of the desired length of the band or for adjusting the height of the pipe, which adjustment involves turning the roll, the roll must continuously also be uselessly lifted to disengage the lock. This is bothersome to installers, especially those who work on ladders or scaffolds (Faster System).
In so-called Flamco pendulum clamps, the pipe is suspended in a pendulum clamp, which is turnably connected via an intermediate yoke with a housing. The housing is vertically adjustable in a doweled threaded pin. These pendulum clamps are limited with respect to adjustment in height and can be used only for hanging objects close to the wall.
Plastic bands have been used as hangers, and they have been clamped fast in a hanger member by means of fastening screws. This type of pipe suspension can be used only for light-weight pipes, since upon vertical adjustment of the pipes, and particularly for setting a pipe at a higher level, the pipe must be raised in order to be able to shift the hanger.
With another known hanger for pipes, or the like, and particularly for soil pipes and heating pipes, a device is provided for adjusting the length of the hanger. For the adjustment of the length of the band material which, at least in part, forms the hanger, the band is windable and unwindable at one end onto a rotation member. The rotation member is developed as a bolt or a hose clamp. To clamp the member fast, the rotation bolt is tightened by a nut, whereby forcelocked rotation lock is obtained. This rotation lock is, however, unsuitable for heavy weights and the setting of a specific position is difficult. It is furthermore not foolproof since the locking force depends, to a great extent, on the effectiveness of the installation personnel.